Le Procès
by Aiguma
Summary: Voldemort est mort. Le procès de Lucius a lieu. Le monde veut un coupable... Et coupable, Lucius l'est. SLASH Harry/Lucius -One shot


Auteur: Aiguma

E-mail : aiguma_a@yahoo.fr

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, etc. tout est à JKR et à Warner... 

Note : Encore une fic sur HP. Lucius/Harry cette fois. Et non je n'ai pas laissé tomber Vert Etoile. C'est juste un one shot qui traînait dans mes affaires et je me suis dit... pourquoi pas le mettre sur ff.net lol Laissez des reviews...

Résumé : Trois jours déjà que Harry Potter a disparu. Poudlard a perdu espoir. Et pourtant... (Yeah, je sais ça craint comme résumé... m'enfin...)

Le Procès.

_Peut-être... quand tout sera fini... si on y pense encore... si nous sommes encore vivants... s'il existe encore un 'nous' quelque part... si... _

Harry Potter, à vingt-deux ans, était diplômé de Poudlard, héros du monde des sorciers depuis qu'à deux ans à peine il avait vaincu, sans le savoir et sans comprendre, le plus démoniaque de tous les sorciers adeptes de magie noire Tom Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort. Et quand il avait à nouveau vaincu le sorcier, revenu à la vie, deux mois plus tôt, il était devenu l'égérie de son monde. Et son physique, pour le moins avenant, n'était pas pour calmer l'adoration des foules. Il entra pourtant seul dans la salle où allait se tenir un des procès les plus médiatisés de ce tout début d'après guerre. Il n'avait assisté à aucun des autres pour l'instant. Mais il lui tenait particulièrement à coeur d'assister à ce procès là. Le silence se fit un instant quand il entra dans la salle, immédiatement suivi de murmures effrénés commentant son arrivée surprise. 

Il avait bien vu que certains de ses amis étaient là, assis au milieu du public. Severus Rogue, quelques Weasley parmi lesquels Ron accompagné de sa fiancée la ravissante Hermione, le professeur Dumbledore qui assistait à chacun des procès, au moins la première journée. Un seul visage manquait dans la salle, mais cela n'étonna pas Harry. Ils en avaient parlé, il était peu probable qu'il vienne. Harry, lui-même, aurait préféré ne pas avoir à venir. Ses amis devaient se demander pourquoi il restait seul et s'asseyait au premier rang. La salle était presque pleine quand Sirius et Remus arrivèrent à leur tour. Harry se dit qu'il aurait dû arriver un peu plus tard quand Sirius et Remus s'assirent à côté de lui.  
"Harry ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit hier que tu venais aujourd'hui." s'étonna son parrain.

"Je l'ai décidé comme ça ce matin."  
"Je te comprends. Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde... Aujourd'hui le monde se débarrasse d'une belle ordure."  
Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait ni mentir à Sirius, ni crier contre lui. Il resta calme. Il était entraîné. Il passait son temps à essayer de rester impassible. 

Un sorcier rondouillard en robe blanche entra. Le juge. Le silence se fit dans la salle alors qu'il s'asseyait. Des Aurors entrèrent bientôt dans la salle. Le prisonnier n'allait pas tarder à entrer. Il ne fallut attendre que quelques minutes avant qu'il entre à son tour, encadrés par deux Aurors. Il n'avait pas changé depuis qu'Harry l'avait vu la dernière fois. Peut-être un peu plus pale que d'habitude mais toujours cette posture orgueilleuse à l'extrême. Harry s'était toujours demandé ce qui pourrait altérer ce trait de famille. Il n'avait pas eu la réponse et il doutait sérieusement que quiconque l'ait. A part, peut-être eux-mêmes. Le public qui s'était tenu jusqu'à présent ne put supporter l'air de supériorité qu'arborait l'accusé. Il fut sifflé, hué, pris à parti. Mais rien de ce que le public pouvait dire ne semblait l'atteindre. Harry nota que le juge et les Aurors ne cherchaient en rien à calmer la foule. Tant pis pour le juge impartial et le procès équitable. Les sorciers étaient rancuniers et cherchaient autant que les moldus des figures de blâme et d'adulation. C'était plus fort qu'eux. Harry ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir vraiment, la guerre civile dans laquelle Voldemort avait plongé la Grande Bretagne avait fait des morts. Et l'opinion publique voulait un coupable. Et comme Voldemort était mort pour de bon cette fois... Le procès était joué d'avance.

Le juge leva les mains pour imposer le silence. L'audience avait commencé.

"Mes chers sorciers, nous sommes aujourd'hui dans cette salle pour juger cet homme, Lucius Malefoy. Compte tenu de la gravité des accusations, l'accusé est sous la coupe de l'article 47. Il ne pourra se défendre lui-même comme la coutume le veut et devra trouver un volontaire pour l'assurer à sa place." Le juge se tourna vers Lucius Malefoy alors que des sourires ironiques fleurissaient dans la salle.  
"Accusé, avez-vous un sorcier pour vous défendre ?"  
"Bien sûr que non. Qui voudrait de ce rôle ?" demanda le chef de la famille Malefoy en haussant un sourcil. "Les gens n'ont vraiment plus aucune éducation... regardez ce que vos doctrines ridicules apportent."

"Contentez-vous de répondre !" tonna le juge qui était né d'une mère moldue. "Puisque vous n'avez personne pour vous défendre, vous ne pourrez qu'écouter la sentence que je rendrais après l'audition des faits."

"Excusez-moi."  
Le juge se tourna vers le public, pour voir qui l'avait interrompu. Son air agacé disparut quand il vit la personne qui s'était levée. Harry Potter. Sirius et Remus n'avait rien vu venir et se demandait où le fils de leur ami voulait en venir.  
"Oui, Monsieur Potter ?" la déférence dans le ton de sa voix provoqua chez trois personnes un sourire méprisant. Harry Potter, Severus Rogue et Lucius Malefoy bien sûr.  
"Vous avez oublié de demander si quelqu'un dans la salle souhaitait le défendre. C'est prévu dans la loi, je crois."  
"Cela serait inutile. Personne ici ne se proposerait." répliqua le juge un peu gêné d'être rappelé à l'ordre par Harry Potter en personne.

"Oh ? Vous préférez sans doute que le procès soit invalidé pour vice de forme ? Et dois-je aussi vous rappeler que vous êtes sensé être neutre ? Les parodies de procès devraient rester l'exclusivité des malades comme Voldemort."

Lourd silence dans la salle. Harry Potter avait parlé, et cela faisait mal. Son charisme s'était considérablement accrû. Il avait été l'un des leaders de la guerre. Il ne s'était pas contenté que l'heure du combat 'final' sonne, il s'était impliqué personnellement dans la plus part des combats de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait aussi collaboré avec le ministère après la révocation de cet imbécile de Fudge. Il était écouté, puissant et maintenant qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort encore plus riche qu'avant grâce à la générosité du ministère. Un faible prix, avaient-ils dit pour avoir débarrassé le monde d'une telle menace. Dans la salle, des voix s'élevèrent pour demander qu'on respecte les formes. Malefoy pourrait se servir de ça pour se faire libérer... qui savait avec ce genre de personnes ?

"Très bien." se soumit le juge."Est-ce que quelqu'un dans la salle souhaite prendre la défense de l'accusé Lucius Malefoy ?"

Grand silence dans la salle. Personne ne semblait vouloir, rien d'étonnant. Au moment où le juge allait reprendre la parole, Harry fit de nouveau entendre sa voix.  
"Moi je le ferais."

Stupeur. C'était une chose de vouloir respecter les règles, s'en était une autre de se porter volontaire pour défendre celui qui était le bras droit de Voldemort.  
"Monsieur Potter ? Vous vous sentez bien ? Vous êtes peut-être un peu souffrant." essaya le juge.

"Absolument pas. Moi, Harry Potter, Ordre de Merlin Première Classe, me porte candidat à la défense de Lucius Malefoy en ce qui concerne les accusations de sadisme, de tortures envers moldus, de meurtres et association avec Voldemort de plein gré."

Lucius n'avait pas lâché Harry Potter des yeux depuis qu'il avait pris la parole. Il n'aurait pas pensé que le jeune homme serait là au procès. Et même dans ses illusions les plus folles, il se contentait de rester au fond de la salle. Il ne se mettait pas au premier rang, il ne se levait pas, il ne choisissait pas de prendre sa défense. A quoi pensait-il ? Son côté Gryffondor sans doute... Il avait une route en or pavé devant lui qui conduisait directement à la plus haute fonction du ministère et il risquait de tout gâcher en prenant une position impopulaire... Imbécile. Mais Lucius n'allait pas refuser. A défaut d'être utile, cela lui permettrait d'être prêt de lui une dernière fois avant qu'un Détraqueur ne l'embrasse.

Le juge se tourna vers Lucius Malefoy, espérant à moitié qu'il refuserait.  
"J'accepte que ma défense soit tenue par Harry Potter."répondit-il avec un sourire ironique.

Harry passa dans l'arène et abandonna ses parrains dans les gradins. Ses amis plus haut, le regardaient, stupéfaits. Même Dumbledore n'avait pas vu venir cette histoire. La seule personne qui avait suspecté ce qui se passait n'était pas là. Et pour cause. Le juge n'était pas content par le tour que prenaient les choses. Harry Potter avait beau être Harry Potter, il compliquait son travail. Il avait prévu d'être libre et sorti de cette affaire d'ici ce soir. Et Harry Potter venait rallonger la procédure...

"N'espérez pas un ajournement pour vous permettre de préparer sa défense. Nous avons d'autres Mangemorts à juger."

"Aucunement. Je connais assez bien les faits, j'étais aux premières loges." répondit Harry avec un sourire."Cela suffira, je pense."

Le juge serra les dents et répondit avec un sourire forcé.  
"La cour reconnaît Monsieur Harry James Potter comme défenseur de l'accusé Lucius Néron Malefoy."

L'accusateur, tout de rouge vêtu, était embêté lui aussi. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il rencontrerait la moindre opposition et sa ligne de bataille consistait en trois points. "C'est Lucius Malefoy, vous le connaissez, il est le bras droit de Voldemort." Malheureusement cela ferait peut-être un peu léger s'il y avait quelqu'un en face de lui. Parfois il y avait des gens qui prenait plaisir à rendre la vie des autres plus compliquée. Harry Potter devait être de ceux là.

*********

Le procès ne dura pas très longtemps. L'accusateur avait effectivement utilisé une ligne d'attaque très simple mais comme de toutes façons les jurés étaient déjà acquis à sa cause. Pas même Harry Potter ne pouvait les faire changer d'avis. Il ne l'avait jamais espéré. Il savait parfaitement ce que valait la justice version sorcier. L'opinion publique décidait toujours. Et comme elle avait voulu un coupable facile avec Sirius des années plus tôt, elle avait cette fois Lucius. A la différence près que Lucius avait vraiment accompli chacun des crimes dont il était accusé. Mais des enfoirés comme Fudge s'en tirait sans la moindre autre sanction autre qu'électorale alors qu'il avait facilité grandement la deuxième ascension de Voldemort en refusant de reconnaître sa résurrection. C'est en gros la façon dont il conclut sa plaidoirie. En crachant sur le système judiciaire et sur le ministère. Cela ne plut pas à tout le monde. Mais dans son état, il n'était pas des plus rationnels. En scrutant l'assemblée présente, il put voir que certains approuvaient quand même, Severus, Dumbledore, Sirius et Remus et d'autres qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Et Draco qu'il n'avait pas vu arriver. C'était bien qu'il soit là pour le verdict.

Le juge prit un malin plaisir à décacheter l'enveloppe. Et à lire la sentence. Coupable de toutes les accusations (de toutes façons, Lucius les avait avouées, ce n'était qu'une formalité) et condamné au baiser d'un détraqueur. Harry ne réagit même pas à la sentence. La condamnation serait appliquée le soir même. Lucius fut ramené en cellule en attendant son heure et Harry rejoint Draco qui le serra dans ses bras.  
"Hey, ça va ?"

"Plus ou moins... C'est une chose de s'en douter, c'est autre chose de le savoir."  
"Je sais."  
"Et toi, ça va ?"  
"Plus ou moins."  
"Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait... comment tu as pu supporter le procès tout en entier."  
"Je lui devais bien ça. Je ne pouvais pas juste regarder. Et encore moins ne pas y aller du tout. C'est bien que tu sois venu."  
"Oui..." Draco lui passa un bras autour de la taille. "Allez viens, on va prendre un café en attendant."  
"Ok. Tu sais, après ce que j'ai dit sur le ministère, je ne trouverais pas de job là-bas."  
"Tu n'as plus qu'à devenir le Ministre. C'est le seul moyen."

"Je vais y penser."

**********

Lucius fut conduit par deux Aurors dans la salle d'exécution. Il y avait peu de présents. La plus part des gens qu'il méprisait ou qu'il ne connaissait pas. Du ministère ou de la presse. Il y avait aussi Severus. Il se doutait bien que son vieil ami l'accompagnerait jusque là. Et Harry et Draco. La coutume voulait qu'on lui laisse dire quelques mots à ses proches avant d'être embrassé.

"Dommage que tu ais choisi le mauvais côté, Lucius." fit Severus.  
"J'ai choisi ce que je pensais être le mieux en toute conscience. Ce en quoi en je croyais."  
"Comme si tu avais une conscience." sourit Severus.  
Lucius rit. "Tu as raison... Hey. Ne laisse pas filer Draco, ok ?"  
Le visage de Severus se durcit. "Il est avec Harry."  
"Non. Crois-moi. Malgré tout, je connais mon fils."  
  


"Harry... Tu n'as pas abandonné ton côté Gryffondor."  
"Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais te laisser ?! Tu as été une sacré ordure en tant que Mangemort, mais... tu m'as laissé voir autre chose."  
"Une erreur encore. Je suis désolé de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans."  
"N'en soit pas désolé. Je ne le regrette pas. Encore moins... depuis que... j'attends un bébé."  
Lucius était stupéfait. Il resta la bouche ouverte pendant quelques secondes.  
"C'est... tu as l'art d'attirer les complications, hein ?!"  
"Une seconde nature chez moi. Je t'aime Lucius."  
"Je t'aime aussi, Harry. Je regrette de ne jamais pouvoir le voir."  
  


"Harry te l'a dit ?"  
"Oui. Tu prendras soin d'eux, n'est-ce pas ?"  
"Bien sûr... Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais laisser tomber mon meilleur ami comme ça. Encore moins s'il porte mon petit frère ou ma petite soeur."  
"Ne laisse pas tomber Sev' non plus."  
"Aucune chance."  
"Je n'ai pas été le meilleur des pères, n'est-ce pas ?"  
"Tu n'as pas été parfait... mais j'ai vu pire. Au moins j'ai de meilleures manières que ces Weasley."

Lucius retourna près des Aurors qui laissèrent entrer le détraqueur. Lucius n'hésita pas. Il était un Malefoy. Même dans la mort, il devait garder une certaine élégance. Il se dirigea de lui même vers le détraqueur et se laissa embrasser sans se débattre. Son corps privé d'âme retomba sur le sol. Trois sorciers versèrent des larmes. Les deux plus jeunes bien plus que le plus âgé. Mais la jeunesse est toujours plus émotive.

Fin.


End file.
